


Moving Violation

by logans_girl2001



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Danny has finally had enough of other drivers cutting him off on his drive home.





	Moving Violation

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by all the jerks I encounter on my commute home from my job. News flash: no one likes waiting in traffic but the rest of us did!

The Camaro growls in protest when I downshift, again, to accommodate for the idiots who can't read the signs telling them that only the middle lane can go through the intersection. Due to their stupidity I've sat through six red lights. If I thought the traffic leaving Jersey and entering New York was bad it has nothing on Honolulu traffic which seems to be giving LA's a run for its money, especially when everyone thinks they're special enough to not have to obey the traffic signs.

I'm beginning to think that last cup of coffee was a mistake. I have to go to the bathroom so bad it's nearly painful. Just when I think I might have to pull into one of the restaurants and pretend to be a customer, the intersection becomes visible, on the other side of two big hulking SUVs. I sigh with relief and put the Camaro in neutral while waiting for the light to turn.

Finally it does and the two cars in front of me make it through without mishap. Then just as I'm about to enter the intersection a car zips past me from the right turn only lane. I lay on my horn and get no response other than them slowing down below the speed limit, as if I've been tailgating them. I flip on my lights and wait for them to find a place to pull over. 

Before I get out of the car I call dispatch to request a radio car be sent to my location and to get a search on the license plate going. One of the things I dislike about being a detective is my inability to give tickets. I loved being able to write assholes like the one in the mint green Prius a ticket back when I was a uni.

Approaching the driver's window I note the parking sticker of the local community college.

The driver's window is already down when I get there and the young woman (she really can't be more than twenty) is digging through her purse.

"I know I have my license here somewhere, Officer."

"It's Detective, actually. Detective Williams."

She looks up my name. "Oh! You're from Five-0! I've seen you on the news."

I'm sure she has. "Yes, that's me. Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"No." Her brows lower in confusion. "Surely detectives can't issue tickets?"

"Normally, no. That's why I've called for a radio car."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" I roll my eyes at the whine in her voice because I know now that she's one of those people who think that she is better than everyone else because she's pretty.

"You nearly took off my front bumper when you cut in front of me back there!" I wave my arm in the direction of the intersection.

She leans out her window to look as if she can see it happening. "Is that illegal?"

"Yes, it is. You went straight from a turn only lane. It's a moving violation."

"But I didn't know!" And now tears have gathered in her eyes.

Luckily a radio car pulls up at that moment and Duke gets out. "How'z it, Detective?" he greets me.

"How'z it, Duke?" We share a nod. "This young woman here nearly took off my front bumper when she went straight from a right turn only lane."

"I didn't know it was a turn only lane!" She's really trying to sell the puppy dog eyes and 'poor little me' act.

I look over at Duke and find him not buying a single second of it. "So you couldn't see the sign that's hanging on the traffic light pole? The one you stare at when stopped at a red light?"

"The sun…" She tries to make another excuse and holds one arm out of the car window.

"Is setting in that direction." I point straight in front of me where the sun is quickly sinking below the horizon.

"What do you want me to say?"

Duke and I have a conversation without speaking and come to the same decision. "Not a thing, Miss. I want you to sign the ticket that Sergeant Lukela is going to write you. Then I want you to pay it and remember that if you find yourself in a turn only lane and don't want to turn, but can't move over because of traffic, just go ahead and turn, then make a U-turn as soon as it is safe to do so."

"This is something you should have learned in driver's ed. You did take that, didn't you?" Duke takes her license and insurance.

"Of course I did! I've had my license since I was sixteen." It would appear we offended her. Well, too fucking bad.

"Okay, then. You should still remember everything since that was just-" I lean over Duke's shoulder to see her birthdate. Good Lord, she's only seventeen! "- _last year_. And be sure to inform your parents about this ticket. Wouldn't want them to be surprised when their insurance goes up." She huffs at me and flops back in her seat.

Duke is trying to not laugh and I have to admit that my lips are twitching with the need to smile, too. "I'm going to take off. Home's just down the road."

"Fair enough, Danny. Hope the rest of your day goes better." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"It will once I can get home and settled in front of the TV. The Yankees played today."

"Have fun." He gets back in his car to write the ticket.

I climb behind the wheel of the Camaro and carefully pull back into traffic before turning into my apartment complex just a few yards down the road.


End file.
